


Secrets

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into my take on Granny's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

I have felt the icy wind  
The cruel hand of fate  
Woken to the bite of cold  
The taste of blood in my mouth

That beloved girl child  
Slaughtered like the beast whose coat she wore  
Like the father who left her behind  
The scars on my arm ache like my heart

There is only the baby left behind now  
A sweet, innocent face hiding the beast she will become  
Cruel fates jest  
Can I protect you from this pain, grandchild of mine?


End file.
